


Remeet

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, M/M, MASSIVE CHANGES, Power Bottom!Kida, god where to start with the tagging, kida is literally gay rocchi u don't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: On a chessboard, the most useless and important piece is the King. It only has one move, can only move one square at a time, and is totally unable to defend itself. When Izaya finally finds a King worth putting into check, he learns that the King’s only move can sometimes be devastating.
Important note: This takes place in a slightly altered universe. Izaya is only two years older than Kida. Mikado has not come to Ikebukuro, and The Yellow Scarves were created a little later than they were in canon. Also, Kida is super gay and everyone knows it (well, almost everyone...)





	

It was after the war between the colour gangs that The Informant of Shinjuku and The Shogun of the Yellow Scarves met for a second time. Neither had forgotten the other, but they reintroduced themselves regardless. Kida had smiled a little too kindly during the introduction, signalling to his officers that Izaya was dangerous.

 

If Izaya had noticed the change in their stances then he didn’t say anything, choosing instead to keep his eyes fixed firmly on Kida. They had business to discuss, so he said, and had asked if Kida wanted to go somewhere more private.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Orihara-san?” Kida joked, a hand flying to his chest as though he could still his own heart.

 

“If I said that I am, would you come home with me?” Izaya flirted back, smiling innocently enough that he could deny any knowledge of the implication.

 

Kida’s officers watched the exchange nervously, not knowing whether to jump in or not. Their Shogun would flirt with most people at the drop of a hat, either oblivious or apathetic to how dangerous that could be, so the somewhat pleasant exchange did nothing to relieve them.

 

It wasn't until Kida held a hand out to Izaya in the daintiest way he could manage that they finally took a breath. Not even Kida would open himself up to an attack so easily unless he believed an attack wasn’t imminent.

 

“Lead the way, Orihara-san!”

 

The barest flash of hesitance flashed across Izaya’s face, but he hid it an instant later with a smirk and a small bow. Rather than take Kida’s hand, he stretched his own out by his side, allowing Kida to go first. “After you.”

 

With a small laugh, Kida walked past Izaya before stopping in his tracks and turning abruptly. His expression hardened somewhat, and he spoke with a more serious tone to his officers. “This won’t take too long. Five, maybe ten-” He paused and turned his head, his eyes travelling from Izaya’s feet to his face, “-thirty minutes. We’ll meet for karaoke after!”

 

The officer closest to Kida nodded, then looked toward Izaya. The informant had a strange look on his face, but he suspected that he was oblivious to what the young Shogun was planning. 

 

“See you then~!”

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  


Despite Kida’s shameless flirting, the walk to Izaya’s apartment was relatively uneventful. There was little talk, though Izaya had attempted to start several conversations, and Kida had kept a firm distance. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Izaya, or even that he was wary, but more that he had a certain feeling.

 

The first time Izaya had introduced himself had been a few years earlier. It was near the end of the war between the colour gangs, and the Yellow Scarves had been in dire need of assistance. The Blue Squares had been older, tougher, and more ruthless than the Yellow Scarves, and as much as Kida hated to admit it, they were losing.

 

The sheer violence of the conflict had been almost more than he could take, but then, like an angel, Orihara Izaya appeared.

 

Of course, he’d brought a girl with him.

 

Saki had been the first to initiate contact with Kida, and he’d instantly liked her. She had a strange aura about her that made her feel more mysterious, and he hadn’t been able to deny the fact that he genuinely cared about her. From the moment they met, he knew they’d become friends. Hell, if the circumstances had been different, he thought he might have fallen in love with her.

 

She seemed to have felt similarly, given how much attention she was giving him. The brief touches and glances were enough for even Kida to understand, despite his attentions wandering elsewhere… 

 

Like an angel, he thought.

 

He’d recognised Izaya immediately, though he feigned ignorance. The man had been a year or two ahead of him in school, and had only just recently graduated. Kida remembered watching as Izaya sprinted through the halls, laughing like a madman as garbage bins, lockers, and a strange, bespectacled boy were thrown at him.

 

It had been mesmerising-  _ intoxicating- _ and actually  _ moved  _ him.

 

Of course, Izaya had never noticed Kida. Why would he have? He was younger, skinnier, and though he was popular, didn’t really have anything all that interesting to say for himself. He was a regular, stock-standard teenager. The most rebellious thing he’d ever done was dye his hair brown, but even then, that hadn’t turned Izaya’s head.

 

He wanted to do more- to prove that he was someone worth watching. 

 

Six months after Izaya had graduated, and Kida had accomplished that goal. The formation of the Yellow Scarves had been mostly for fun at first, a sort of fake gang. Their only goal was to look like a real one, and to have fun. They’d hang around in the park or at karaoke bars, goofing off and making wild plans. They gained members quickly, with all of their schoolmates joining, then the boys from other schools, until they were a truly recognisable group. 

 

Unfortunately, another group had formed around the same time. Their leader was ruthless and violent, and apparently offended by the mere existence of the Yellow Scarves. What had started as minor skirmishes soon turned into an all-out war, with no member of either group being safe. 

 

The Blue Squares were devious and violent, often opting to break the members of The Yellow Scarves by any means necessary.

 

As if to contrast them totally, The Yellow Scarves were more upfront and only intent on stopping the attacks. They injured their attackers but chose not to maim them, hoping naively that the war would end as quickly as it had started.

 

Toward the end of the war, Kida had felt weary. He was tired of seeing his friends injured, tired of watching them hold back tears, and tired of hearing their screams for help. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before they were targeted, but didn’t want to cause more bloodshed in the process. 

 

He’d been exhausted, out of options, and willing to fall on his sword.

 

But then, of course, his angel appeared. Finally, after so long, Izaya had turned his head and faced him. It had been nearly overwhelming, but he’d managed to hold himself together (with the help of a few trusted officers). 

 

He spoke with Saki first, neither encouraging nor discouraging her advances. She was sweet and kind, that much he knew instantly, but she wasn’t him (even if she did talk quite a lot about him). Izaya, on the other hand, had kept a distance. Even after they’d met, there was something about him that seemed cold. 

 

Still, that wasn’t enough to put Kida off. He’d seen enough television to know that flirting with Izaya properly wouldn’t do him much good (especially since he had no idea whether Izaya liked men or women), but figured that staying close to him might. He’d accepted Izaya’s help graciously, but had only asked him for advice once.

 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to ask a second time, or even make it to their meeting.

 

Midway to Izaya’s office, Kida had received a phone call from a trusted friend. They’d just “happened to be in Shinjuku, outside that bastards apartment, for the last four hours,” when they’d seen another familiar face exiting the building. 

 

As soon as Kida had heard that Izumii Ran had been visiting Izaya, he knew that it was a bad idea to follow suit. He trusted his officers- friends- a great deal, and the fact that they’d staked out Izaya’s apartment to see if was fit for Kida… 

 

He broke contact with Izaya, sought counsel from a pair of foreign sushi chefs, and managed to work his way into an unsteady truce. Small, minor battles would still break out occasionally, but with the threat of certain Russians in the backs of everyone’s minds, the fights were few and far between.

 

And so, life had moved on. So it was surprising to Kida that he should find himself walking the same path to Izaya’s apartment now, one year later, with the man himself.

 

He thought he should hate the man, or at least be smart enough not to follow him anywhere, and yet-

 

“Have you moved?”

 

Izaya’s ears twitched a little at Kida’s question, and a small smile tugged at his lips. “Ah, did you visit my old office?”

 

Both of them knew that Izaya knew he hadn’t, but it occurred to Kida that maybe Izaya hadn’t realised he almost had. Returning the smile, Kida waved a hand in front of him dramatically. “I was going to, but it wasn’t very big.”

 

“Is that it?” Izaya’s thumb slipped over the elevators call button, and he leaned against the wall casually. “I thought you might have seen something you didn’t like.”

 

Then again, maybe Izaya had known all along.

 

“Nope! I just like them big, you know? At least eight.”

 

“Eight storeys isn’t big at all, Kida-kun.”

 

The doors to the elevator opened with a soft  _ ding _ , and Kida skipped inside as Izaya pushed himself off the wall to follow. “I know, but it’s all about how you use it, right?”

 

The doors slid shut after Izaya stepped inside, and Kida couldn’t help but smile wider. Even if Izaya wasn’t following his meaning, he’d really have a chance to change things once they made it to his apartment.


End file.
